A Cold Valentine's Day
by Endellion
Summary: Vincent is stuck at Seventh Heaven on Valentine's Day, after a blizzard kills the power and traps him and Tifa alone together. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, here's the third of my Valentine's Day stories. I hope you enjoy it. And keep a look out for tomorrow's. ;)**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.**

* * *

**"A Cold Valentine's Day"**

Vincent stood staring out the window, watching the small snowflakes flutter to the ground. A thick layer of snow had already covered the pavement, and still, more continued to fall. One wouldn't have been able to tell by looking at him, but the current weather was beginning to bother him.

He had hoped the snow would have let up by now. He was currently in Edge, staying at Seventh Heaven much less. He hadn't meant to stay there very long, just while he was passing through. This weather was forcing him to stay though. He knew it wasn't a good idea to travel out in snow, especially when a blizzard was reported to be on the way. He had stayed put for the most part, but now he had a feeling it was time to leave.

At least the time he had spent there had been quiet. Yuffie was off with Cid, Cait, Nanaki, and Barrett on their endless search for energy sources. In a last minute decision, Barrett had decided to take Marlene and Denzel along for the ride. The children were more than excited to go, and Cloud and Tifa were more than happy to have some time alone at the bar. Vincent had a feeling he ruined that by staying there.

They had insisted over and over that they didn't mind him staying there, but he was beginning to feel that they were just being polite. He had to get out of there. And for more reasons than one. He was starting to feel too comfortable there, and it was starting to feel suffocating.

The phone rang, jerking Vincent from his thoughts. He turned his head to the stairs, and listened to the footsteps as Tifa ran into Cloud's office. More likely than not, it was Cloud himself who was calling. He had left a couple hours ago to make a delivery and had yet to return. He was probably caught in the middle of the snow storm and had to stop and find shelter somewhere.

Vincent listened to Tifa's half of the conversation. After a few minutes of her talking somberly, she hung up the phone. She came down the stairs afterward, a soft smile on her face-a smile that said she wasn't really happy, but wanted everything to be okay.

"That was Cloud," she said, "He got caught in the storm. He's waiting it out at an inn in Junon."

"I see," Vincent simply remarked, looking back out the window, "I guess the storm really is bad."

Tifa stared at him for a moment after he quit talking. "Vincent . . . you're not still thinking of leaving tonight, are you?" she asked.

He looked at her, into her concerned eyes, and almost didn't have the strength to tell her the truth. "Yeah."

She crossed her arms, clearly disapproving. "Look at the weather out there. You can't really be serious."

He didn't know how to reply, so he remained silent. He continued to watch the snow, falling down on the vacant streets of Edge.

"Vincent, what if something happens to you out there? What if you get stranded and can't call for help?"

"I'll be alright."

"I wouldn't risk it if I were you," she said bluntly, "Please, just stay here for tonight. Wait until the storm passes, or at least till it's daylight out."

He let out a sigh. He knew she was right. It was nighttime out, and the surrounding streets of Edge and Midgar were dangerous enough as it was without the snow storm. Yet the thought of staying here another night . . . Would he ever leave?

"Please. Just stay with me . . . "

Vincent turned back to her, hearing the fear in her voice. When he looked at her, he noticed something. She was not only concerned for him, she didn't want to be alone.

"I . . . " he began.

The lights within the bar flickered. The both of them looked up, watching as the bulbs waned in and out, before they went out completely. The both of them were left standing in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling, with only the light from the moon outside coming through the window.

"I guess I'll stay," he simply conceded. After all, he couldn't very well leave her alone in the dark, in the middle of winter, on Valentine's day.

He could see her smile in the moonlight, before she turned away from him. She rummaged through a couple drawers in the bar, pulling out two taper candles. She lit them, filling the room with a bit more light. He watched the orange glow reflecting off her face, the flames casting a dancing shadow of her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

He hadn't thought of it much.

"I made supper for Cloud and I, but seeing as he's not going to be here, I'd hate for his food to go to waste. Do you want it?"

He thought for a second before asking, "You don't think he'll mind?"

"Of course not."

She was now dishing something out of the pot she had simmering on the stove. He couldn't really tell what it was, but it smelled great. He was surprised he hadn't noticed she was cooking it before. She brought it over to one of the tables, setting the two portions down across from each other. She made several trips back to the counter, grabbing champagne and some glasses, then eventually the two candles.

She set the table, then the both of them sat across from each other. He offered to pour the drinks, as she sat there with a smile on her face, her elbows rested against the tabletop. After he finished, the both of them began to eat.

Vincent didn't much enjoy food (for no reason in particular), but if ever he had a choice of cooking, it would have been Tifa's. She always managed to make something that tasted great. No matter what it was. He wasn't even sure right now what he was eating. But it was great.

He almost pitied Cloud, having missed this meal. Almost . . .

"I'm glad you stayed," she said around eating her meal, keeping her eyes to her plate. Vincent glanced up at her, her face still illuminated by the candle glow, "Honestly, I didn't want to spend the night here alone. I'm hardly ever by myself anymore."

Vincent couldn't help but smile. It was a rare gesture for him, one that only came when something made him truly happy. Being there for Tifa, making her feel comfortable and safe, and not alone, brought him one of those smiles.

She met his eyes and returned the smile, lifting her wine glass out to him. He did the same, clinging the rims together. "Happy Valentine's Day, Vincent Valentine," she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tifa."

_End_

**__****_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Please review. :)**


End file.
